


Unexpected

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Drabble, F/M, Meme, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Tumblr Memes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill #27. Written for [things-i-didnt-think-id-say](http://things-i-didnt-think-id-say.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

"I’m pregnant."

Natasha sat in the car, still trying to process her own words. What she thought had been a missed period due to stress and a stomach bug turned out to be… that. According to her doctor, the pregnancy was a little over two months along.

"I'm pregnant?" she repeated to herself. It wasn't supposed to be possible, not with what the Red Room had done to her. "I'm pregnant…"

She didn't know what to feel. Children had never been something she thought about, certainly not something she had ever planned on having. Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket and shook her out of her thoughts. 

"Hey Tasha," Clint said on the other line when she answered. “Just calling to see how the doctor visit went.”

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
